Live Forever
by darknessinertia
Summary: Porque existem amizades que vivem para sempre. Prata no II Challenge Luna Lovegood, do Fórum 6V.


**N/A: **Fanfic escrita para o II Challenge Luna Lovegood, do Fórum 6V.

**Observação:** UA, Songfic.

**Música utilizada: **Live Forever - Oasis.

**Tema:** Vida adulta. **Subtema:** Amigos.** Itens:** Tempo, óculos e metrô.

* * *

**Live Forever**

* * *

_Maybe I don't really want to know  
How your garden grows  
'Cause I just want to fly  
Lately, did you ever feel the pain?  
In the morning rain  
As it soaks it to the bone?_

_

* * *

_

Às vezes parecia mentira que já estava com mais de vinte anos. Seu pai sempre a olhava com ternura, sorria, dizendo que não vira o tempo passar ou _"como você está crescida, minha filha."_ E era verdade. Ela mesma pensava nisso quando acordava todas as manhãs e olhava o próprio reflexo no espelho. Luna Lovegood. A garotinha sonhadora de anos atrás, mas que, ainda assim, de alguma forma, parecia estar presente ali, pois algumas coisas nunca mudavam: os mesmos cabelos loiros e compridos; e os olhos grandes e azuis, que refletiam todos os sonhos do mundo.

Mas as pessoas, de certa forma, com o tempo, mudam, não há dúvidas.

Talvez por isso quase não o reconhecera no meio daquela multidão, espalhada pelas ruas de Londres, naquela típica manhã chuvosa e nublada. Muitas pessoas apressadas; estressadas, provavelmente com o trabalho ou algum problema familiar. E ainda, para completar: a chuva. O que, sem dúvida, deixava as pessoas ainda mais irritadas. _Sempre assim_, Luna pensou, mas não deixou de sorrir, e continuou caminhando, apressando o passo, para alcançar aquela pessoa que não via há anos e que, hoje e sempre, sentia muita saudade. Correu para tentar alcançá-lo, e também porque estava quase perdendo o metrô, que já ameaçava sair.

"Harry!", chamou, mas ele não a ouviu, ao invés disso, entrou no metrô, seguido de Luna em seu encalço. Quando conseguiu aproximar-se mais dele, pode reconhecê-lo totalmente. Os óculos de aro redondo, os olhos verdes e a inconfundível cicatriz em sua testa. Ele virou-se para trás ao ouvir finalmente que alguém o chamava, mas por um momento não havia percebido quem era, até que seus olhos encontraram os azuis de Luna. Sorriu.

"Quase não o reconheci!", Luna continuou falando, enquanto o metrô entrou em movimento, dando uma leve sacudida, fazendo com que ela precisasse tomar cuidado para não cair. "Você está..."

"Incrivelmente normal?", Harry completou a frase dela, rindo. Ela sorriu de volta, ainda esperando... Não sabia exatamente pelo que, até que, de repente, Harry a surpreendeu, abraçando-a com força pelos ombros, meio sem jeito, parecendo o garoto magricela, de anos atrás. Ele recuou tímido, ainda sob o olhar curioso de Luna.

"Você mudou muito, Harry", ela disse. Já Luna, para ele, parecia a mesma, pensou, mas claro, os anos haviam passado e estavam crescidos, porém, ela ainda era para ele aquela garotinha que um dia fora sua grande amiga de infância. "Mas só na aparência, imagino, pois você sempre foi um bom amigo."

"Você também" , disse Harry. "É muito bom te ver, Luna."

Logo encontraram um lugar vago para sentar. Luna se acomodou ao lado dele, sem deixar o sorriso sumir um minuto sequer de seus lábios; os olhos ainda o observando atentamente. Aquela cena o lembrou com clareza de quando pegavam o ônibus juntos para ir à escola e, em breves segundos, sua mente começou a vagar por entre lembranças que guardava de Luna.

* * *

_Maybe I just want to fly  
I want to live, I don't want to die  
Maybe I just want to breathe  
Maybe I just don't believe  
Maybe you're the same as me  
We see things they'll never see  
You and I are gonna live forever_

_

* * *

_

_"Luna, você deve estar enxergando tudo borrado", ele disse para a garota sentada ao seu lado, que usava seus óculos, forçando os olhos para tentar ver alguma coisa; ele só não sabia o quê._

_"Eu tenho certeza de que vai funcionar, Harry", Luna respondeu, confiante. Ainda observava todos os cantos do parque, cuidando qualquer movimentação que chamasse sua atenção. Até que seus olhos perderam um pouco o brilho, e ela virou para Harry, aparentemente desapontada. Por um momento, ele não soube o que dizer a ela. Luna era tão diferente das outras garotas._

_"Eu disse que você não conseguiria ver unicórnios assim", enfim disse, com medo da reação dela à suas palavras._

_"Vou ter que perguntar para papai o que fazer, talvez seja algum outro tipo de óculos", ela disse, devolvendo a ele os óculos, que Harry, satisfeito, colocou de volta em seu rosto. Já estava cansando de ver tudo em apenas borrões._

_"Você tem certeza de que eles existem?", perguntou, acostumando-se com as imagens que voltavam ao normal._

_"Tenho sim, Harry."_

_Depois de um tempo em silêncio, Harry, que ficara cabisbaixo, disse com a voz fraca._

_"Queria poder ver meus pais."_

_Luna desviou os olhos das nuvens no céu, e prestou atenção no garoto. Ela então pegou em sua mão e apertou-a com gentileza. Sorriu, e o sorriso dela, por um momento, pareceu aquecê-lo por dentro._

_"Se você acreditar com força, desejar mesmo, poderá vê-los, mesmo que seja em seus sonhos", ela disse. "Eles sempre estarão presentes com você, Harry, não importa quanto tempo passe."_

_"É verdade?"_

_"É verdade se você acreditar", ela voltou a atenção novamente para o céu, mas sem largar a mão dele. "Mamãe está sempre ao meu lado, tenho certeza."_

_Um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Harry, e ele se deixou observar o céu também, imaginando se seu pai e sua mãe estariam olhando de volta para ele. Incrivelmente, sentia-se mais leve, enquanto o toque de Luna em sua mão tornava-se cada vez mais quente e acolhedor._

_"Obrigado, Luna."_

* * *

_Maybe I will never be  
All the things that I want to be  
But now is not the time to cry  
Now's the time to find out why  
I think you're the same as me  
We see things they'll never see  
You and I are gonna live forever_

* * *

Era difícil acreditar que estava olhando agora exatamente para a mesma garota de anos atrás, que estava usando seus óculos outra vez, repetindo a brincadeira de quando eram crianças.

"Lembra quando você dizia que a lente dos meus óculos tinham um tipo de magia que me fazia ver o melhor das pessoas...", Harry disse, forçando a memória para lembrar. "Ou alguma coisa do tipo?"

"Lembro", Luna assentiu, devolvendo os óculos para ele. "Mas isso vem de você, Harry, não de seus óculos."

"Eu sempre pensei que você quem tinha uma visão privilegiada do mundo", discordou Harry.

"Todos podemos ter."

Ele sorriu, lembrando de mais coisas do passado.

"Você achava que existia um mundo paralelo ao nosso", acrescentou.

"De magia", ela completou.

"Isso."

"Magia realmente existe, Harry, basta acreditarmos nela", disse Luna sinceramente.

Talvez ela tivesse razão, Harry pensou. Não era todos os dias que dois amigos que não se viam há anos, acabavam se reencontrando desse jeito. Tinha certeza de que Luna chamaria isso de destino. E sim, talvez fosse isso mesmo, e quem sabe, ele acreditasse também.

E, assim, continuaram conversando, rindo... Nem parecia que fazia anos que não se falavam. Quem os visse naquele metrô, diria que eram amigos de infância; inseparáveis.

Porque, apesar do tempo, existem amizades que vivem para sempre.

* * *

_We're gonna live forever_


End file.
